goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps Live on Stage: Screams in the Night
Screams in the Night was a short book given to viewers of the stage show Goosebumps Live on Stage. It was published in 1998. The cover art features a cobra that has eaten Monster Blood slithering before a bookshelf. Blurb Slappy appeared on the balcony of the fun house — right under the huge picture of his face! "Welcome, kids, to Slappy's Fun House — where any chance you'll wake from this nightmare is a dream!" Slappy's face was frozen in a wooden, evil grin. But his child-sized body moved like a real person! "Can you help us get out?" Jessie demanded. "Get out?" Slappy shrieked. "Get out? I'm the reason you're locked in! You're here to amuse me... to grow more scared and hungry and thirsty each day. You'll be like mice in a maze — and I'm the cat!" "That doesn't sound good," Skate whispered. Jessie's heart raced with fear as she realized: Slappy is going to kill us! Feel all the spine-chilling thrills of this adventures in GOOSEBUMPS—LIVE ON STAGE ... coming soon to a town of terror near you. Plot The book follows four children, Jessie, Josh, Jamie, and Skate. After enjoying a game of basketball, the quartet head home. They are near the Doomsday Bookshop, figuring that they could use a phone inside. As they walk in they see an animatronic gorilla transform into an old-man. The old man introduces himself as Mr. Gander. He tells the kids that even thought he is old he still has the heart of a young person, and he pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a mummified heart. Mr. Ganders then hands Josh a phone and he calls his dad, but he doesn't pick up the phone. Josh then leaves a message explaining where they are staying. Jessie spies on Slappy then picks up a leatherbound special edition Goosebumps book and asks to look at it. Then Mr. Gander tells Jessie that his name means male goose and then tells her that she can't look inside the book. The special-edition Goosebumps book came with special magic lantern slides, which Mr. Gander will use to tell stories while the kids are waiting for their parents. Trivia *The lizard on the cover was also used in another book by R.L. Stine, The Creatures from Beyond Beyond *This book includes interior art, also illustrated by Tim Jacobus. *This book has no ISBN. *The play and book feature a crossover between Slappy the Dummy and Monster Blood. Gallery Live on Stage Screams in the Night back cover.jpg|Back Cover Live on Stage Screams in the Night intro letters Stine and Holmes.jpg|Intro Letters from R.L. Stine and Rupert Holmes Creatures from Beyond Beyond Stine cover.jpg|''The Creatures from Beyond Beyond'' cover, which reuses the cover art from Screams in the Night. Live on Stage Screaming Sound Pen in pkg.jpg|Screaming Sound Pen Category:Pages needing attention Category:Pages needing a full synopsis Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Slappy Category:Living Toys Category:Sports Category:Monster Blood Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus